


Release

by VoidSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Desperation, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, PWP, Piss, Watersports, pee kink, tiny Daddy Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: Rhys needs to go,  Jack wants that too.





	1. Chapter 1

It doesn’t make sense, not really, it’s not like he’s thought about it on a logical level. It is just something that he really, really likes, in fact, he’d say he loves it. It’s like one of those things he’s known since he was old enough to remember. It hadn’t been sexual, not a first when he’d do it in secret in his tub and wash his clothes before his mom got home. He’d peed himself at the lake when he was already wet from the water and it was around that time that it turned into something more. Puberty and pissing himself had turned his mostly innocent enjoyment into a full-blown fetish. It was always hard telling a person you were dating how it was your biggest turn on.

“Y-you see, I like to um...ever heard of watersports?” He’d ask face red as he fiddled with whatever he had in his hand.

“What like ‘surfing’?” It was the usual question with a fill in the blank water activity.

“No, it’s when... it’s peeing you know sexually.” He’d answer after a few awkward seconds.

So far the results were varied, laughter, disgust, an unenthused offer to try it for him. Rhys knew there were people into this, he’d been online, he’d seen the post and stories. But it seemed like wherever they were he just hadn’t met one that he’d wanted to date. The idea of dating someone solely for his fetish also didn’t work for him, he needed someone that liked him for him. As much as he loved the warm feeling of piss running down his legs, or chest or face or you get the picture he wanted it to be from somehow he cared for. Which yes he knew was silly considering how many categorized that type of stuff as deprived. 

So date five with his newest love interest had gone well, they’d met at his job or more like he’d nervously reported his results to his hot boss. His hot boss thought he was hot and then they were dating and hanging out at said bosses apartment weeks later. So not technically new but it wasn’t like he knew much about him before their first date. Except for his name and also how everyone was afraid to piss him off and that he had a kill first ask later attitude. All bad but it didn’t directly affect him when all he was doing was making out with him on his fancy couch. 

“Hmmm cupcake you taste so good,” Handsome Jack said as he laid open mouth kisses down his neck.

They’d already gotten to third base a few days ago and Rhys had enjoyed that. He really wanted to keep enjoying that, since it had been one of his best orgasms sans peeing. Jack had promised to do all sorts of nasty things to him while they were fucking on his bed. He hadn’t specified but Rhys really hoped he was open to this because in a worst-case scenario he could very well end up dead. Of course, he’d realized Jack was more reasonable then the gossip suggested, but not by much. Being in the guy's lap and being tasted did give him some sense of safety though. 

“Jack?” Rhys started figuring he should bite the bullet seeing as he really had to pee at the moment and Jack had a really good hold on him.

“Yeah Rhysie?” He asked voice husky with lust as he leaned back eyes dark and roaming over his bare chest. 

“I wanted to tell you, uh...actually ask you about trying something.” He started already feeling his nerves fraying. 

“What is it, sweetie?” Jack asked his hands busy squeezing his ass. “I’m all for getting nasty with my baby.” He thrust up against him emphasizing his statement pressing his hard cock up against his ass.

Rhys thought about just not mentioning it for a moment since he really did love getting fucked. But he had a full bladder and the thought of living out his fantasies with Jack was too much to pass. 

“Ever heard of watersports...it’s u--” Rhys started only to get interrupted by Jack's hand in his hair and lips pressing against his roughly. This was definitely a new response and he really liked it when Jack’s tongue pressed against his. Hot and heavy weren’t enough to describe how good this was and he gasped, dizzy when Jack pulled back. 

“Fuck yes baby, tell me how you like it, want me to take a piss on you?” Oh god did he want that.“Maybe have a little accident, tell me what you want sweetie.” Jack finished sounding completely into this.

“So you like it too?” He asked dazed by how fast Jack had responded

“Hell yeah, been thinking about covering your cute face in pee since the first second you walked into my office.” Well, that was something new. 

“Wow, wow,” Rhys drew Jack into a kiss this time, he couldn’t believe what Jack was saying, what he was offering. “I actually really need to pee right now.”

“Oh yeah?” Jack smirked. “You know this couch ain’t cheap princess, but for you, I’ll just order a replacement.” 

Oh god if that didn’t make him want to fucking come. 

“Jack.” He half moaned as he felt his bladder almost release. “Right here?” He asked because as much as he wanted this he wanted to make sure it was really okay.

“Yes pumpkin,” Jack pressed a kiss against his neck. “Come on, daddy wants his little princess to feel good.” Jack unzipped Rhys and wrapped his fingers around his cock. “Let it out cupcake, let me feel how hot you can get Rhysie.”

“Oh God,” his voice shook as he gasped out the words, he could feel his guard falling as he started to pee slowly. 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s a good boy,” Jack said, his voice low and aroused as Rhys pissed himself. 

Rhys moaned low at the sound of piss streaming from his cock as it filled his underwear and leaked out between them, warm piss dripping over the sides of Jack’s thighs. 

“Keep going cupcake, let it all out for me.” 

“Jack.” 

Their eyes met and Rhys could see just how turned on Jack was, it was more than he could have asked for. Rhys kissed him hungrily, his cock growing fully hard as his piss slowed to a trickle. Jack’s hand tightened as he started stroking him off, his orgasm only moments away. He reached down and worked down the zipper of Jacks' jeans and slipped his hand into his pants grabbing his thick hard cock. 

“Fuck,” Jack threw his head back, biting his lip and if that wasn’t a sight he’d memorize forever Rhys didn’t know what was.

“Jack, Jack,” Rhys chanted his name as he fisted his hand around Jack’s cock stroking him clumsily, he was so close. 

“Rhys.” He sounded so desperately turned on. 

His name sounded sinful on Jack's lips and he was seeing stars. His body locked for a moment before he screamed out, his body quaking as he came. It was an orgasm for the history books and he could hardly think as he felt Jack moving beneath him. His hand was working on autopilot as he stroked Jack one more time and watched as Jack’s mouth fell open and he came with a moan. Jack’s cock pulsated in his hand as he stroked him through his orgasm and they were left breathless and gasping. 

“Damn,” Jack finally said as he opened his eyes and looked at Rhys. “Best fucking orgasm ever.”

“Yeah,” Rhys answered still panting and coming down from his high. 

“We’re totally doing that again Rhys.” 

“Hell yes.” 

Rhys sealed the promise with a kiss, he was looking forward to doing this again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his mouth

How exactly does one end up on their hands and knees, naked and quivering on the cold tiles of a bathroom worth more than an entire house? Well, first step is to admit you have a cursed fetish and then have it turn out that the fetish was actually a blessing all along. Because that was how Rhys found himself in that particular situation. He wasn’t quivering from the cold, not at all, in fact, it was actually from the anticipation. It was not literally killing him but god did it feel like it was. 

Rhys couldn’t believe that it had only been a week since they’d jacked each other off on the couch lap full of his piss. (The couch in question had survived the episode with some deep cleaning provided by a butt load of money and power.) Every morning Rhys woke up with a painfully hard erection between his legs and he’d immediately fuck his hand until he came to the thoughts of what Jack would do with him. It went on with them texting back and forward until Jack was free and here he was.

“Cupcake, my eyes are up here.” Jack chuckled smoothly as he walked up to Rhys who had admittedly been staring at his crotch, oops. “You know...I drank so much water today, between all the meetings and assholes getting on my nerves, I forgot to take a piss.” Rhys bit back a moan as Jack continued. “How’s about you help me out with that Rhysie?”

“Yeah, okay,” Rhys answered embarrassingly fast nodding his head enthusiastically. 

“I like this look on you,” Jack commented before he grinned. “You sure you’re up to it though?” He pressed his fingers against Rhy’s lips and moved them across his mouth slowly. “Think you can handle all of daddy, sweetie?” He purred.

“Yeah,” Rhys answered not above begging at this point as he sucked Jack’s finger into his mouth and licked it. 

“Hmm, I think you’ll do just fine then,” Jack moved his hand back, his heterochromia eyes locking with his own. “After all, I have been holding it in just for you Rhysie.” 

Jack undoes his belt nice and slow before moving to the button and last the zipper. Rhys followed the curve of his hand as it went down with the zipper. Jack pushed his jeans and boxers sighing contently as his cock fell free and heavy. 

“Fuck yeah,” Jack hissed as he held his dick in hand and stepped closer. “Open up nice and wide for me baby.”

Rhys complied with a whine and stuck his tongue out for Jack. 

“Fucking sexy,” Rhys cock twitched in arousal the feel of Jack’s free hand in his hair running over his head as he tilted his face just so. The press of Jack’s dick against his tongue sent a thrill through his body. Rhys moved forward sealing his lips around the head of Jack’s half chubbed cock.

Several seconds went by with nothing but the sound of their breathing until Jack moaned low and Rhys felt the first trickle of piss against his tongue. He swallowed down the first bit savoring the taste and the way heat traveled down his body. 

“Yeah, just like that,” Jack said gruffly.

The trickle of piss was now a strong stream hitting his tongue and Rhys swallowed down desperately wanting to take it all in. But it was too fast and too much and his piss began to pour from his mouth, down his neck, and over his chest. The deep scent of it overwhelmed him his cock dripping pre-come onto the floor. Everything was hot inside and out and Rhys could already feel himself so close just from the fact that Jack was using him like this. 

When it started to slow down Jack slipped out of his mouth and covered his face in piss. Rhys moaned shamelessly as he rolled his hand over his chest and down his stomach. He was in heaven and Jack was his fucking God, giving him everything he could ask for right now. 

“Look at you princess,” Jack whispered. “Fucking perfect.”

His stream sputtered before it finally ended with Rhys completely covered in slowly cooling piss. Jack smirked, his cock now fully hard as he pressed into back into Rhys’s waiting mouth. Rhys closed his eyes and let Jack face fuck him, dick driving down his throat, balls slapping against his chin. He grabbed his cock and began to jack it desperately turned on. Being used like this by Jack, mouth already aching from being stretched out with each harsh thrust, smelling like his piss and so close. 

“Yes!” Jack growled out as his hips stuttered and he sheathed his cock down Rhys throat. 

Rhys's eyes rolled to the back of his head, mind swimming not able to breathe and loving every moment of it. Jack came with a deep moan his cock pulsing in Rhys's mouth and it was over for him. Everything blacked out for a moment only to come back to Immense pleasure rolling through him. Jack's cock slide from his throat and took in a gasping breath of air once his mouth was no longer occupied. He moaned softly as another aftershock climbed through him and looked up at Jack. 

“Rhysie,” Jack grinned in that devilishly handsome way that made people fall in love. He helped Rhys up and drew him into a languid kiss that did things to his heart.

“Your clothes,” Rhys commented breathlessly when they separated, feeling embarrassed immediately by the way Jack chuckled.

“Don’t worry about that baby,” He kissed Rhys again. “Want to take a shower, you can make up for getting my shirt wet in bed later.” 

“That’s on you though,” Rhys smiled. “But I do want to show my appreciation in a number of ways later.” He said confidently, sure he’d be enjoying himself tonight. 

“Hell yes, you will.” Jack squeezed his ass before they moved apart. 

Rhys walked into the shower big enough to be a room and turned on the water. It came down like rainfall, extravagant and expensive just like everything else in Jack’s house. He didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky as Jack joined him and looped his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss against his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a story but, I may do more pee related things here if anyone has any pee themed ideas for the two drop a comment. Thank you to everyone who left a kudos! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I was suddenly hit with a desperate need for him to pee on Jack. So there it is lol. Quickly edited.


End file.
